In the field of janitorial services, floors which are not covered by carpet such as tile or linoleum floors are commonly cleaned by using floor cleaning machines. Cleaning machines provide rotary power to circular disks having specialized pads for removing both soil and wax from floor surfaces. The cleaning activities, sometimes called "stripping", "washing", "resurfacing", etc. involve hard rubbing of floor surfaces by a pad to achieve some form of floor treatment. These activities can be collectively called "scrubbing". Circular disks work well to scrub floors in open areas, however, the use of circular disks to scrub floors along walls and in corners suffers from several disadvantages. Scrubbing floors with circular disks, powered by cleaning machines, requires strength, skill, and dexterity to control the cleaning machines due to the machine vibration and due to the difficulty of aligning the arcuate edges of circular disks with the straight edges of adjacent walls. It is therefore a common problem that cleaning machine users often damage walls and baseboards when scrubbing floors with circular disks. It is also very difficult for cleaning machine users to clean floors in the corners of adjacent walls due to the difficulty of controlling the cleaning machines and the circular disks not fitting into the apexes of floor corners.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which will allow the users of floor cleaning machines to scrub in the corners of floors and to scrub floors near walls without marring the adjoining walls.